


Just Like Her

by Anonymless



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Drama & Romance, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymless/pseuds/Anonymless
Summary: Rescued from a neglectful trainer by a familiar-looking fellow, Ruby the Eevee sets out on a precious adventure with her newfound companion.





	Just Like Her

Just Like Her  
By Anonymless

 

That awful song was playing again, with its cacophony of twisted noises and growling vocals making a mockery of the human language. The walls vibrated with the beat, and she could do little more than place her paws over her ears and wait for it all to stop. Just when the racket ceased and she thought she could have a moment of peace, the so-called trainer began to dash circles around the room and rummage through his unkempt drawers looking for something he could find an excuse to wear, nearly toppling his Eevee in the process.

"Shit! I'll be late!"

He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the front door shut behind him and leaving the room in awkward silence. The Eevee slowly extracted her claws from the fabric of the couch, shifting into a more comfortable position now that her human was gone. Then, she made a long, wide yawn.

"God, it's so boring in here." The Eevee sighed, rolling over on the couch. "When will I be able to go outside again?"

"The window is open, you know."

Her ears twitched. "What? Who's there?"

The Eevee turned her head towards the strange voice, and saw another Eevee standing on top of the windowsill, his mane flowing in the gentle draft coming from outside. He looked just like her, almost as if the window had suddenly become a mirror.

"My name's Rover. I just wanted to point out that the window is open and you can leave at any time."

"I mean..." She got up and turned towards him, still unsure if she could believe her eyes. "Why are you here, Rover? And how'd you get up into my window?"

"I'm an excellent climber." Rover smiled. "As for why I'm here, I guess I'm just a curious Eevee by nature. I come and go like the wind."

"Huh." She yawned again, and then stretched to ease her tense muscles. "Either way, I'm glad you showed up. I've been bored out of my skull lately. My trainer is so fascinated with his toys that he hardly even notices me anymore."

"Well, then, miss... what's your name?"

"Ruby."

He nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Ruby. Why don't you jump out of the window?"

"Eh?" Ruby took a step back. "What? I can't just... and Martin... I mean, my trainer would never let me do that! And I'd probably hurt myself..."

"Ah." Rover held up his right paw and gestured outside. "There's a pillow down there, actually. If you make sure to land on it, you'll be fine. As for your trainer... he neglects you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but..."

"It's your decision to make, of course. If you wish to remain here with your trainer, that's fine." Rover glanced at the grimy bowls of water and kibbles in the corner of the room. "I'm just saying that you don't need to have a trainer if you don't want to. If you were to escape through the window, you could go wherever you wanted."

Ruby hopped up on the armrest, then took a great leap to the windowsill, landing next to Rover and looking down at the street. Sure enough, there was a pillow down there, the plushy item standing in sharp contrast to the solid pavement around it.

"I don't get it... did you actually bring this pillow here?"

"I did, yes."

Ruby turned to Rover and their eyes met. "So why do you want me to jump out the window? I mean... I appreciate the offer, I guess, but there has to be a reason you're doing all of this for me..."

"Well, I am a bit lonely." Rover looked away for a moment, his cheeks turning red. "You seem like a nice girl, and I would appreciate the company."

Ruby smiled at him. "Alright then, weirdo. Let's go."

They nodded to each other, and Rover was the first to jump. He landed softly on the pillow, then sat down next to it and looked up at Ruby. "Take your time."

She hesitated. It was quite a drop down to that pillow... Looking back into the apartment for a moment, the place she had called home for as long as she could remember, she felt a twinge of remorse. Did she have an obligation to stay? Would her trainer be sad, or just relieved that she was gone?

"This is it, then..." Ruby turned towards the pillow. "A new life. I'm not going to be stuck in this cage anymore. I will be free... free to do whatever I want."

She jumped, landing less gracefully with a leg before the other and wincing at the force of the impact. But she shrugged it off quick and looked up at Rover with rising determination.

Rover smiled. "I'm grateful that you decided to trust me."

"Ah, it was nothing really."

"So, where do you want to go now?"

"Me? Um..." Ruby glanced at her surroundings. They were now sitting on the sidewalk in a quiet part of town. On the other side of the road, Jackson Park unfolded before them, a stunning labyrinth of verdant oaks and gravel footpaths.

"I have an idea for a place we could go, but I'm interested in hearing yours first."

"Well, how about the park then?" Ruby gestured towards it with a paw. "I've been there before. It's one of the few places where Martin would bring me on walks, a long time ago... I'm curious what it would be like to go there as a free Pokemon."

"That sounds great." Rover smiled at her. "If we go in that direction, we'll also get a bit closer to the other place I wanted to go, so it's perfect for me too."

"Then it's decided. Let's go!"

Ruby began walking off the sidewalk and onto the road, but stopped in her tracks, taking note of a car that was just about to drive past them. She waited for it to pass, then resumed her pace, quickly making it to the other side of the road and taking the first steps onto the lush grass of the park. Rover followed quickly along, his attention focused on this new companion.

"Ah..." Ruby lowered her head and took a deep breath between the leaves of grass, the aroma filling her nostrils. "I'd forgotten how wonderful nature can be."

"It's a nice park." Rover walked close behind as Ruby made her way to the nearest tree. She sat down next to it for a while, admiring the dense foliage, before continuing on the path through the park. They passed a few humans on the way - busy people, carrying their little electronic devices and occupied with their own thoughts and doings. Ruby bumped into a wandering Zigzagoon on accident, but didn't even have time to apologize before it had gone on its merry way, disappearing out of sight behind the trees. She moved on, resolving to pay more attention in the future.

They reached a fork in the path around each side of a large fountain, and Ruby glanced back at Rover, hoping to catch some hint of how he'd like to proceed. Rather than choose a path, he decided to walk up to the fountain itself and raise himself up on the edge, sniffing at the clear water. It seemed good enough, so he helped himself to it. Ruby had already drank some before they left, so she simply waited nearby for him to finish.

"It's good," Rover looked down at Ruby while licking his lips. "You're missing out."

"I'll be fine, thanks."

Rover dropped down to the ground, glancing at the two paths around the fountain, and then back at Ruby, waiting for her to make the next move.

Either way is fine, then. She picked the left side at random and went around the fountain, taking in the scenery as she went. There were many interesting things to see around the place, but what she liked most of all was the scent. The whole park smelled fantastic. Nothing like the cramped bedroom she was used to.

"Hold on."

"Eh?" Ruby stopped, looking back at Rover. "What's the matter?"

"Pike is coming. Try not to do anything rash." Rover gave a nod towards the path. "He's the police around these parts."

"Oh. Him. Yeah, I remember Pike." Ruby turned forward and continued walking down the path, moving head-on towards Pike as if to taunt him into confronting them.

The Pokemon in question was a Fennekin, a foxlike Pokemon covered in pale yellow fur. He cast a penetrating gaze around him while he moved down the path towards Rover and Ruby, acutely aware of the environment. When he reached the pair, he stood directly in front of them, forcing both of them to stop.

"Halt." Pike walked up to Ruby and sniffed at her, and she curled her lip. "You're Martin's pet, aren't you? What are you doing out here alone?"

"I'm nobody's pet." Ruby growled at the fox. "And I'm not alone, either. Rover is here with me."

"Rover, huh?" Pike turned towards Rover and sniffed at him as well, then raised his eyebrows. "Smell the same to me... are you two related?"

"Yeah. I'm her brother." Rover answered calmly, and Ruby gasped.

"Very well, then. Move along, but make sure you're back home by sundown! I don't want any trouble, you hear?"

"Right." Rover nodded.

With that, Pike continued his patrol down the path, leaving the two to themselves. Ruby had gone completely pale and was staring at the other Eevee beside her.

"W-what did you just say?"

"Relax." Rover looked her in the eyes. "I just told him what I had to tell him so he would leave us alone. I'm not really your brother, but it was the best excuse I could think of at the time."

"Wow..." Ruby shook her head and blinked. "This is all so confusing. Either way, I'm glad he's gone and I hope that we won't run into him again."

"I hope so too, but we'd better not discount the possibility."

"Yeah..." Ruby gave a weak smile. "Are you sure we're not related, though? You do look a lot like me, haha."

"That's just a coincidence." Rover smiled back. "I was born quite far away from here, and I've traveled much. If there's any connection, it's likely to be a distant one."

"If you say so." Ruby shrugged, and resumed her pace. They went past a hot dog stand, serving meals to a couple of humans queued up next to it. She sniffed the air, the scent of cooked meat tickling her sensitive nose. "Hey... I wonder..."

"Hmm?" Rover looked at Ruby eyeing the hot dog stand. "They don't serve Pokemon, silly."

"I think they do." A hint of mischief in her voice betrayed her intentions. She walked slowly around the counter, checking to see where they kept the goods. Sure enough, they were lying in a bag on the ground, right underneath a shelf full of condiments. Being careful not to stir the plastic film, she nipped an uncooked hot dog from the bag, grabbing it in her teeth and quickly darting away from the scene, hiding behind one of the trees.

Rover sat still for a moment, unsure whether to laugh or be impressed by her display of thievery. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before walking up to the tree and checking out the haul.

Ruby had already started chewing on the sausage, greedily gulping down chunks of the cold meat. When she saw Rover arriving, she struck a pose. "Too easy."

"Nice one, Ruby." Rover looked at the half-eaten meat, held between her paws. "With skills like that, you'll not go hungry out here in the wild, that's for sure."

"Heh heh." Ruby started taking another bite, but then stopped. "Oh. I mean... You can have the other half if you like."

"Really?" Rover sniffed at the sausage, which Ruby was pushing in his direction. "Wow. Thanks a lot, Ruby."

"It's no problem at all." Ruby grinned. "Because I'm gonna go take another one."

 

\-------

 

Hours later, they were leaving the park at last, both Pokemon having eaten their fill of stolen meat and slaked their thirst on fountain water. This long path led out of the park on the opposite end from where they entered it, and the gravel road was lined with neatly kept birches. The sun hadn't set just yet, but it was going to any moment now, and thick gray clouds approached the town.

"Tell me, Rover." Ruby mused. "Have you seen anything nice during your travels? Rover...?"

She glanced to her right and noticed that Rover had walked off the path towards one of the birch trees. He sniffed at the dirt around the roots, then lifted one of his legs and started peeing.

"Jeez." Ruby covered her face with her paw. "Not much of a gentleman, are you?"

"Hm?" Rover looked at her, seemingly having just noticed she was there. "Oh."

He finished up and walked away from the tree, returning to the path.

"Well, I guess I'd better do it too. Let's see if I can find myself some privacy..." Ruby hopped off the path on the left side and walked around another tree, hiding behind it while she did her business.

Rover laughed. "Culture shock, I suppose. I forgot that you're a trainer's Pokemon... or were, until now."

When she was done, she went back to the path and rejoined Rover, still blushing a bit. "Let's go."

Rover followed her down the path. "Were you saying something back then?"

"Oh. Um..." Ruby stammered. "I... forgot what it was about."

"That's fine." Rover turned forward. "We're almost out of the park, anyway."

"Where are we going now?"

"It's just a short walk from here. You'll see."

Ruby slowed down, allowing Rover to take the lead. He looked both ways and then crossed the street, waiting over on the pavement until she had safely crossed as well. They walked a few blocks down the street before Rover stopped between two tall buildings. He went down the alleyway between the buildings, and Ruby followed, somewhat confused. They passed some boxes stacked atop each other on each side of the alley, unlabeled and unclear as to their contents. Then they reached a dead end, due to a very tall chain-link fence that blocked their path.

"Here it is."

Rover walked up to a cardboard box that had been flipped on its side in the corner of the alley. A tarp had been draped over the box leaving only a small window into it, which Rover walked into, gesturing for her to follow. She entered the makeshift dwelling and found a thick and mostly-clean blanket covering the bottom of the box. The box was about half a meter tall and wide enough that they could stretch their legs without difficulty, though it was not a hotel room by any means. In a corner there was a stack of berries and what appeared to be some kind of magazine.

Ruby sniffed, taking note of his scent on the blanket. "So this is your home?"

"For now, yeah." Rover sat down and made himself comfortable. "I told you I'm a traveler. I've only been here for a few weeks."

"You'll let me stay here tonight?"

"Sure." He smiled. "It'll be warmer with us both in here."

"Thanks, Rover." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the nose, which took him by surprise and made his cheeks flush. Then her eyes turned toward the pile in the corner of the box. "Wow, that's a lot of berries. Did you pick these yourself?"

"Yeah..."

"And what's this?" She carefully pushed the berries off the magazine, revealing large text on the front page above a picture of various Pokemon. "'Desert Spirit'?"

"It's my favorite comic book." Rover pulled the magazine to a spot in between him and Ruby, allowing them both to see it.

"You're a fan of comics, huh?"

"Yeah, I love them." Rover flipped open the first two pages of the book. "This book is really cool because it's got so many different Pokemon involved from all over the world. I just love seeing them all together like this. And it's got a great story too."

"What's the story about?" Ruby watched as he flipped through more of the pages.

"It's about a Flygon, you see." He pointed with his paw at one of the panels where a Flygon charged up a beam attack. "He's a superhero character. In the story, Team Rocket has released a crazy horde of experimental Pokemon to terrorize humans and it's up to Desert Spirit to defeat them all."

"Oh, so Desert Spirit is the name of the Flygon." Ruby nodded. "That makes sense."

"This guy is his nemesis," Rover continued, pointing at a Floatzel on the page who was deflecting the Flygon's attack with a great shield made out of water. "He's called the Rising Tide and is the only one who can take on Desert Spirit on his own. These two characters fight each other in almost every issue."

"I take it his powers are all about water?"

"Basically, yeah. Desert Spirit can summon a sandstorm to his aid and Rising Tide has a limitless supply of water... it makes for some really awesome battle scenes." Rover flipped through several more pages. "I must have read through this one at least a hundred times. At this point I've memorized every panel."

"Speaking of water..." Ruby went silent, looking up. There came a pattering sound on the tarp. She pulled it away a bit to peer outside. "Looks like it'll be raining tonight."

"This thing's waterproof. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, I figured." Ruby sat still for a moment, watching the drops growing more frequent, and Rover decided to sit next to her and do the same. "It's actually pretty nice when you've got a roof over your head, don't you think?"

Rover nodded silently.

"And a cute guy." Ruby curled her tail around the other Eevee's back, and he froze. "Thanks, Rover."

"Ah..." Rover blushed. "My... pleasure, ma'am."

Ruby rubbed her nose on his red cheeks, giggling. "Don't tell me this is your first time, Rover?"

"Oh! No, no." Rover pulled back a bit. "I'm just... I didn't think everything would turn out so well today. I just assumed I would have messed it up by now."

"I think you're doing fine." Ruby licked the fluff of his mane. "Relax."

Rover braced himself and then moved in closer to her face, their eyes meeting for a moment. He slowly went closer until his lips touched hers, and they locked in a kiss, their tongues dancing in unison. His body nudged on hers, causing her to slump backwards and lie down on the thick blanket, and he followed, still holding their mouths together as he landed on top, his forepaws around her sides in a tight embrace. The pace of his kissing escalated, his tongue moving deftly through her mouth, feeling the warmth of her breath on his face. His hips began moving on their own, making thrusting motions over her body.

"Mmh... Rover..." Ruby mumbled, breaking the kiss. She pushed him back a little bit, giving herself enough space to roll around to all fours, then raising her hinds and spreading them wide, her fluffy tail moving to the side. "Please..."

He got up on her back, placing his paws on her sides and getting into position, his red lipstick poking out of his sheath. But he missed her entrance with his first thrust and poked her in the leg. Several more attempts gave no better result, and Ruby couldn't help laughing a little at his spirited but fruitless efforts. It took him another half a minute but eventually he found his mark and pushed inside, the thin rod separating her walls with ease. He started thrusting madly into her and each time more of his cock emerged from his sheath until the whole length was enveloped in her warm folds. Ruby moaned softly, her eyes half-closed in a state of bliss while the male Eevee went to town on her, his breath hot on her neck and his paws gripping on her hinds.

The rain had grown steadily and it was pouring outside, a drumbeat upon the tarp serving as accompaniment to their excited performance. But the only thing on Rover's mind was his intense lust and desire to claim the female below him, his body running on instinct as he repeatedly pushed inside her, his balls slapping against her plump spade while he pumped squirts of pre into the passage. His cock swelled up during the action, the shaft growing thicker along with his knot forming into large orbs around the base. The sensation was getting too much to bear and Ruby moaned louder, her claws digging into the blanket. She was positively vibrating in delight, her canid pussy throbbing and squeezing around him, yearning to be his.

Rover's thrusting slowed down and he cried out, shooting spurts of seed into his mate, his dick swelling big enough to lock itself in Ruby and ensure that she would take it all. Their breaths were ragged and heavy, and the lust-induced haze that had reigned over their minds started to fade away as they came down from their respective orgasms. True to their nature, however, this was only the first act for the two. Rover paused on top of her for a moment to catch his breath, then pushed himself over her left side and landed with his front paws on the blanket, turning around so that they were facing opposite directions, their butts still locked together by his fully engorged knot. He looked back at her, doing his best to put on a smile through his exhaustion.

"Rover..." Ruby's voice wobbled, and she pushed back towards him, causing the swollen cock to rub against her insides more and causing her to moan. "It feels... so good... ohh..."

"I'm... glad." Rover closed his eyes, dropping himself slowly so that they were both lying comfortably on the blanket, their combined warmth driving off the cold. He was still cumming periodically inside of her, his pulsating dick fitting her so snugly in the afterglow of their coitus. "Boy... I really needed that."

"Me too..." Ruby let out a pleased sigh. "I've been holed up in that apartment for so long... I can't remember the last time I felt someone inside of me."

Rover laughed. "Well... if you're willing to travel with me, I'll be happy to get inside of you as often as you like."

"A life of aimless wandering and nightly sex?" She winked. "Sign me up."

 

\-----

 

In the morning the rain had stopped, leaving cool and humid air in its wake. The two Eevees had fallen asleep curled up around each other, Rover being the little spoon and Ruby hugging him with a paw over his side. She woke up from the sound of a truck passing by outside of their little alley. Letting out a big yawn, she looked at Rover still sleeping soundly and smiled. Her long-lost twin or just a stranger, it really didn't matter much. More importantly, she had found a true friend.

Slowly and carefully, she extricated herself from Rover and stood up, peeking out between the flaps of tarp. Water or not, it was the same town as yesterday. Perhaps when Rover woke up, she'd talk to him about traveling elsewhere and making use of her newfound liberty to see another part of the world.

She looked back into the box, noticing the stain on the blanket from their roll in the hay that night. Ah well, it wasn't going to be a problem if they were leaving anyway.

Ruby hopped out of the box and stood in the alley, stretching her legs for a few moments. She'd just started walking out towards the street when she saw something she really didn't want to see.

"Again...?" She grimaced. "You don't know when to quit."

If she'd been a bit faster on the trigger she would have hidden away from sight, but the Fennekin spotted her from all the way on the other side of the road. He quickly checked for traffic before darting across and running towards the alley. "Ruby!"

"What!?"

He stopped on the sidewalk just outside of the alley, baring his teeth at her, and she was not in a mind to de-escalate.

"You... you liar!" Pike growled. "What are you doing here?"

"What are *you* doing here?" Ruby snapped back. "Piss off."

"You said you'd be back home by sundown! What will your trainer think of all this?"

"I don't remember promising you a goddamned thing." Ruby walked closer to him, eyes narrowing. "And that idiot is not my trainer. Honestly, I doubt that he'd even notice I was gone."

"You... dare speak of him that way?" Pike stood his ground. "And that's not the worst of it! I checked the files! You don't have a brother!" He pointed dramatically at the box behind Ruby. "That guy is just a big phony!"

Ruby took a step forward. "Enough of this already!"

The two Pokemon growled at each other for a moment, and Rover peeked out of the box, finally awake. "What's all the commotion out here? ...Oh."

"You!" Pike's eyes turned towards Rover. "Explain yourself!"

"Oh, boy." Rover sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Pike. I'm just a traveler from faraway lands. I really don't mean to hurt anybody. If you'd just leave us alone now, we'd very much be grateful."

"I have no idea who you are." Pike paused. "But someone in the station will know. I'll take you to Officer Jenny and she'll decide what to do with you."

Ruby stepped forward. "If you put one paw on him I'll tear you apart."

"You..." Pike turned towards Ruby, seething. "You're lucky I don't set fire to that pretty fur of yours. I'm only authorized to use moves in self-defense. Except..."

The Fennekin's eyes started glowing bright blue, and he swiped the air with one of his paws. At his command, a great wall of light appeared out of nowhere, sealing the entrance to the alleyway. Ruby and Rover both stared at the shining obstacle in a mixture of shock and awe.

"Now you see why I'm the best patrol in town." Pike smiled. "This light screen will keep you here for a good long while. Long enough for me to go and get reinforcements. And you'd better hope they're as merciful as I am, or you're *really* going to be in trouble!"

Pike turned and dashed away, disappearing around the corner outside the alley. Ruby ran forward, but stopped just short of the light screen and placed her paw on it, confirming that it was indeed quite solid.

"Damn it!" Ruby gritted her teeth. "That little..."

"Oh dear..." Rover just drooped to the ground, sitting down on the wet stones and shaking his head. "This is bad."

Ruby pawed frantically at the light screen, but to no avail. She turned around to her partner. "What are we going to do? We can't just wait here until the stupid fox returns with backup! We've got to make our escape!"

"I'm afraid we're stuck in the alley for now. The other way's blocked by that fence..." Rover turned his head as if to show that yes, the fence was very much still there.

"But..." Ruby walked up closer to Rover, concerned. "Rover... you can't give up so easily! You're a climber, aren't you? Can't you climb over that fence?"

"I could..." Rover looked back at her. "But that's not going to help you much, is it?"

"M... maybe you can go find someone to help us! Someone who can fly, or something! Rover, you've got to go while there's still time!"

"I... uh... yes..." Rover stuttered, not sure what to say. "That's... a good idea. I'll give it a try."

He slowly walked towards the fence while Ruby stared at him.

"Um..." Rover seemed very nervous all of a sudden. "Can you... look away while I climb the fence?"

"What's your problem? Just go already!"

"Yes, yes..."

Rover gulped, putting his paws on the metal links and looking up at the height of the fence. Very, very tall...

"Gah..." Rover only made it a few legs up before dropping back down, his whole body shaking. "Hhh..."

"Rover!"

He turned around, looking at Ruby with pure terror in his eyes. "I'm... sorry, Ruby. I lied."

"You what!?"

Rover gulped. "I'm not a climber at all. I made it up. I'm sorry!"

"But then how'd you get into my window!?"

"That... uhm..." Rover stuttered. "That was something else. I can't do it. We're trapped."

"No..." Tears started welling up in Ruby's eyes, and she slowly stepped backwards. "I can't believe it..."

Ruby turned around and started dashing towards the light screen, aiming to tackle it with all her might. She slammed into the wall at full speed and let out a loud yell from the impact, great pain coursing through her body.

"No!" She collapsed on the ground, crying. "I don't want to go back! I can't get through this stupid wall... if only I had more training... damn it! Damn it all!"

She remained still for several minutes, wallowing in her misery. Hearing footsteps nearby, she looked up to see the officers were on the way. There were two policewomen standing on the other side of the street, led there by the Fennekin who was gesturing towards the alleyway and the light screen. They said something to each other, but Ruby couldn't hear it. She just stared at them, the memories of neglect under that human rushing back through her mind. They were crossing the street now, approaching her fast. And there was only one thing they could do...

"Wh-"

Something grabbed hold of Ruby from behind, a pair of green hands gripping her on both sides and picking her up from the ground. She only had time to get out a short yelp of surprise as she was pulled straight up, rising into the air between the buildings at an incredible speed. The policewomen and the fox seemed just as surprised as she was, gawking with their mouths open at the unknown creature behind Ruby. She rose up beyond the rooftops, held in place by those hands and watching as the scene of her troubles grew distant below.

"Wh-what the..." Ruby's stomach turned as the flying creature suddenly did a loop in the air, then started to glide, gentle wind carrying them out of town and towards the nearby woods. "Hey! What the hell is going on!?"

There was no response, and Ruby gulped, putting her paws over the hands that were holding her aloft and hanging on for dear life. She'd never before been at such a height and thanked the gods that she hadn't eaten anything yet, or she'd surely have lost it at this sight.

They flew on for many minutes, the sound of flapping wings above leaving her to guess who they might belong to. Eventually they came to a clearing in the dense summer canopy, and those wings started beating faster as the two Pokemon slowed to a stop and started descending. She saw a pair of Deerlings in the glade quickly run away from the approaching creatures, and by the time the flying beast landed on the ground it was just the two of them on their own. Those hands slowly placed her on the soft grass, and she took a few tentative steps before turning around to face the other Pokemon.

"Who... h..." Ruby's eyes scanned from the creature's toeless green feet to the striped tail, rhombus-shaped wings and insectoid antennae, and finally to the magazine held between the teeth. Her jaw fell open. "You... Desert Spirit? From that comic..."

The Flygon looked at her silently, his empty gaze looking at her without a reaction to her words. The comic book fell out of his mouth and landed on the grass.

"What's going on!? You can't be real... is the character in that comic based on you? Who are you?"

"I'm..." The Flygon started, but then stopped himself. His eyes went down, looking at the magazine. He closed his eyes, shaking, a single tear running down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Ruby."

"What..." Ruby slowly walked towards the Flygon, her voice fading to a whisper. "Rover? Is that you?"

The Flygon turned away from Ruby, and he was just barely holding himself together. "Yes."

"But... how?"

"I'm no Eevee. I'm... just a fake. An imposter. I'm..." The Flygon's voice broke into a cry and he let himself fall, landing face-down on the grass with a soft thud and his wings adrift in the breeze. "I'm sorry!"

Ruby walked closer to him, her eyes moving to the magazine as she passed it by, trying to make sense of the events. There was only one explanation she could think of... just one way for this Desert Spirit character to suddenly appear...

"Rover..." Ruby looked at the crying Pokemon before her. "Are you a Ditto?"

"Yes." He sniffled. "I am."

"So that's why... you had that comic..." She looked at the magazine, and then back at the Flygon copycat. "And it's why you... looked just like me..."

"I just..." Rover breathed in hard. "I wanted... to finally feel like I belonged somewhere... but then that... th..." He clenched his fist, pulling at the grass. "It always... ends like this...!"

"Rover."

Ruby walked up to his head and placed a paw over his neck.

"Please..." Her eyes met with his. "Please don't cry."

"Wha..."

"You're fine, Rover." She laid down next to him, hugging the giant goggles over his eyes. "It doesn't matter to me what type of Pokemon you are. You're still Rover, and that's what counts."

"Ruby..." He sniffled. "I'm so... glad to hear it."

"When I first heard of Ditto..." Ruby stroked his goggle with her paw. "I thought they were really cool. Being able to change into anything you want... having such a power seemed amazing to me."

"But the real me is just an ugly blob." He looked up at her sadly. "I can blend in anywhere easily... but I never belong. People find me suspicious. They always think I'm going to cause trouble, no matter what I say."

"Rover..."

"I'd give anything to just be an Eevee like you and not have to worry about it all."

"Rover, stop." She rubbed her nose on the goggle. "We all have our worries, and our gifts. We just have to play with what we're dealt. And if anything happens to you... I'll be here to help you out."

"Ruby... thank you so much." He lifted his arm and placed it over her back, pulling her close.

"Besides... I owe you big time." The Eevee smiled. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck in that house doing nothing at all. I know things didn't turn out the way you wanted... but everything you did was for my sake. I won't forget that."

"Gosh." Rover blushed. "It wasn't planned or anything. I just... when I saw they were going to take you back to your trainer, I panicked, grabbed the magazine, and... turned into this."

"I guess you turn into a Flygon often?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's very practical." Rover flapped his wings. "Much more comfortable than traveling by foot. Just have to get used to the height..."

"Tell me about it." Thinking back to being carried all the way here made her stomach churn. "I'll... probably get used to it. Hopefully."

"So... you're still going with me after all this?"

"Of course." Ruby pulled herself away from Rover and stood up, looking up towards the sky and the trees. "There's still so much of the world I want to see. I mean... if you'll let me come along despite how I'm just an Eevee. I don't really have any abilities to speak of... besides larceny."

"Hey, I can find you a stone if you want." Rover smiled. "Shouldn't be too hard. Do you want to be a Jolteon? Or a Flareon, perhaps?"

"Uhm..." Ruby startled. "I'll think about it. That's a hell of a decision to make."

"Take your time." Rover rolled around, sitting up on the grass with his long striped tail tucked between his legs. "They're not going to find us out here."

"Anyway..." Ruby hopped up on his tail, sitting down with one leg over each side. "I was thinking..."

Rover watched as she scooted on his tail, moving closer to the base. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Ruby laughed. "I'm curious. I want to see how much it's changed."

"Ruby, I'm ten times your size in this form." Rover said, though he made no attempt to resist. "There are better options in the magazine. I can..."

"Shush."

She reached the base of his tail and plopped her body across his taint, fitting snugly with her head right up against his reptilian slit. She drew a long breath with her eyes closed and let it out again, taking in his new distinct scent. Slowly she began licking inside the narrow opening, exploring the dungeon hiding his treasure.

Rover said nothing, simply watching his partner press her tongue over and into his passage, mesmerized. He knew it wasn't going to work, but his arousal grew by the second from her amazing treatment, overruling his common sense. He let out a soft moan as she hit just the right spot and the tip of his cock emerged from the slit. Ruby licked it from the bottom up, egging it on and causing more of the shaft to become visible.

"Ruby... that's... ooh..."

She kept licking the growing length, and when the tip got out of her reach she stood up on his tail, hugging the Flygon dick with both paws, and began stroking it with her whole body moving back and forth. She blushed, not wanting to admit she really was in over her head at this point.

By the time Rover's dick was fully hard, the thing was taller than herself even when she stood on her toes. He picked her up in both hands and got on his knees, positioning himself so his dick was pointing down towards the ground instead of into the air, then putting her right at the tip of his massive shaft.

She rubbed her nose over the hole on his tip, catching some of his pre on her face. The Flygon's cock tapered towards the end, so she was able to get him in her mouth despite the size, wrapping her lips around it and tasting the most potent source of his male scent. She let out a muffled moan, pushing forward to let more of his cock into her mouth, quickly reaching the limit of what she could take as the tapered tip penetrated her throat and the thicker parts completely filled the rest of her mouth. Ruby's eyes went wide as she looked at the remaining 90% of his dick in front of her, it looked like it went on for miles.

"Told you." Flygon laughed, petting her on the head while she gulped on the huge dick in her mouth, swallowing some pre in the process. "Don't worry, I'll help..."

Rover put his hands around his own shaft and started stroking it, while the tip remained inside of Ruby's mouth. She pulled back slightly so the tip rested on her tongue instead of in her throat, and started licking in circles around his cock, watching him masturbate at the same time. She placed her own paws around the cock and started rubbing it as well. Now they were both working on the shaft, Rover handling the bottom part and Ruby taking care of the tip with his talented tongue and tiny paws. The joint efforts of the two were having quite an effect on Rover, who was panting heavily.

"Ahh... yes..." He moaned with his eyes half-closed. "So good..."

The shaft throbbed, squirting another dose of pre into Ruby's mouth, and she swallowed it. The sight of his enormous size turned her on madly and she picked up the pace, slurping on his tip and rubbing her paws over the length. Rover moaned loudly above her, his wings fluttering on and off while he continued fapping into his partner, feeling the warmth of her breath on his sensitive peak.

"Ruby..." He panted, his voice suddenly rising. "I'm coming!"

He rubbed faster and faster, gripping his dick in both hands. Then, he thrusted forward suddenly, pushing his dick into her throat (and Ruby herself several steps back) before he unloaded inside her, a great jet of cum shooting out of the hole and splashing the back of her throat, and she closed her eyes. Another spurt forced its way into her belly, and then another. Her eyes slowly went wide open as the cum kept pouring into her, filling her with an unbelievable amount of fluids. More spurted out just when she was about to pull away, coating the insides of her mouth with his seed before the dick popped out, glistening in the sun. She gasped for air, overwhelmed by the volume and the taste. Rover stroked his length a bit more and one last squirt of cum splashed over the fur on Ruby's head. Then there was a moment of stillness as the two partners remained there for some time, breathing heavily and coming down from a rush of incredible pleasure.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Rover smiled.

"There's so much..." Ruby wobbled, holding a paw on her belly and feeling the warm load. "Wow."

"I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't think you could take it."

"Guess I can add something to my list of talents." Ruby chuckled. "Theft, and sucking dick."

She moved up to Rover's dick and gave it a sloppy kiss, patting it with her paw. Then she sat down and parted her legs, noticing she was soaked down there, apparently having enjoyed the blowjob more than she realized.

"Gosh." She touched the wet spade with her right paw. "I'll just take care of this real quick... huh?"

There was a bright flash and Ruby shielded her eyes as her partner became enveloped in a brilliant light. The large cock in front of her vanished from sight in a matter of seconds. She removed her paw from her face and saw that the form of the Flygon was transforming into that of an Eevee. The kind of Rover she remembered from yesterday... the one that looked just like her.

"Rover...?"

The light faded away, leaving only the Eevee before her, with spotless fur and a smile on his face. He stepped closer to her, slowly, before pouncing on her and pushing her to the ground, standing up on her tum.

"Here I am!" Rover laughed, looking down at the other Eevee drenched in cum. "Didn't think it was over already, did you?"

"Hey, what are you doing...!" Ruby gasped as the male Eevee put his legs up against her butt, getting into position with his familiar lipstick right at her entrance. This time his aim was perfect and he got it in with a single thrust, causing her to moan.

"Ahh... my god! Yes!" Ruby cried out in pleasure while Rover fucked her in missionary position, standing with his paws on each side and smiling mischievously down at her. She couldn't believe he had recovered so quickly... was that another part of the transformation?

He humped her rapidly, his body pushing against hers and rocking her back and forth with each shove of his cock into her wet folds. Rover's smile faded away as his bestial instinct took over, and he fucked her rough and hard, Ruby nearly passing out from the perpetual sex. His dick swelled in size inside her canine pussy, but he hardly noticed it, focused on claiming his prize. Their lustful noises resounded through the glade, his balls slapping against her butt repeatedly, both of them panting and huffing under the strain.

Rover pushed in deep and Ruby let out a loud moan, the knot swelling up to lock them together. But he kept thrusting despite the tie, his short and rapid motions rocking the female Eevee while his seed squirted into her womb. Eventually the thrusting slowed down to a stop, but his cumming continued, filling her up in the other end shortly after having dumped a huge Flygon load in her belly.

"Yes! Rover... ahh!" Ruby moaned, her body shaking with delight at the feeling of his cock throbbing and shooting warm cum inside her.

Rover dropped down, resting on top of her during their tie and lowering his head towards hers. They looked at one another for only a second before locking their lips in a French kiss, tongues dancing together right as another squirt of his cum went inside Ruby. Their neckfluff pressed against each other, warmth spreading through their bodies while they kissed passionately for many minutes, unaware of anything but the pleasure and the touch of their lover.

"Ruby..." Rover broke the kiss and finally spoke. "I love you."

"And I love you, Rover..."

They were silent for a moment, simply looking into each other's eyes with calm breaths.

"Thank you..." Rover smiled. "I'm really enjoying your body. I hope you won't mind if I borrow it a bit longer."

"Rover, you can have my body anytime you want. In, uh... both senses of the word." They chuckled.

"You were right, Ruby." Rover stroked the messy fur on her head with one paw, and she smiled. "Being a Ditto isn't all bad. I just had to find the right person for someone like me."

"You are weird, but in a good way." Ruby licked his nose. "Is it really true that you can go again every time you transform?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit." She blushed. "The possibilities..."

"You feel like some roleplaying?" Rover grinned. "Want me to be Desert Spirit? Or maybe his nemesis, Rising Tide?"

"You know, I am curious. Does his mastery over water extend to, uh, his..."

"It does. I've tested it." Rover winked.

Ruby gulped. "Oh, boy. I can't wait."

 

\-----

 

"Oh no! I've become lost in the woods!" Ruby looked around, staring at the trees. "Team Rocket's minions will be here any minute now! Where is my hero, Desert Spirit...?"

"He can't save you now."

Rover leaped out from the bushes with an evil smile, puffing up the tubes on his back. His new Floatzel form was not as big as the Flygon, but still loomed tall above the 'helpless' little Eevee.

"Rising Tide!?" Ruby feigned shock at his appearance, and they both chuckled, breaking character.

"You can't hide from the tide!" Rover crossed his arms, and Ruby rolled on the ground laughing, making him huff in response. "Shut up! That line is from the comic!"

"God, it's so corny..." Ruby stood up again, clearing her throat. "Forgive me. Uhm..." She assumed a pose of feigned horror again. "Oh no! Please don't kill me, Rising Tide! I'll do anything!"

"Anything, you say?" Rover walked towards her, his height more intimidating with each step closer.

"Yes! Anything at all!"

Rover picked up Ruby in his cream-colored hands, and she made an 'eep' sound, paws flailing in the air. "Very well! You'll make a fine toy, little Eevee. Let's see if you can handle my waterhose!"

"Oh my god, stop!" Ruby was in stitches, waving her paws around. "Those dumb lines are killing the mood!"

"Fine! I'll be quiet then." Rover sulked. "But I'm still going to fuck you!"

"I'm ready for anything, big boy."

Rover sat down on his twinned tails and spread his legs, holding the Eevee over his crotch. This form had a brown sheath along with a rather large set of furry balls. He put her hinds down right below his junk, and she went to work on him, rubbing his balls with both her paws and licking the underside of the sheath. The Floatzel watched her, his stoic expression melting away when her all too curious tongue plunged inside his sheath and started searching for another catch. He squinted as she made contact with the concealed appendage, and it didn't take long before the thing peeked out into view. She reached up and started licking him on the tip, enjoying how his scent and taste kept changing with his forms. This one had a thick red shaft, tapering lightly at the tip but mostly the same size all the way down. She started rubbing it in her paws to speed up the process, while inspecting its developing shape. To choose a favorite out of his lovely selection of cocks would be impossible even for her.

As soon as he'd gotten fully hard, Rover picked her back up and held her above his long dick, aiming her spade at his tip. She hadn't taken the Flygon in there, but she was going to take this guy... she gulped nervously.

"Here it comes..." Rover smiled, his cock bobbing in the air.

Ruby nodded, and he placed his dick on her entrance, then pushed her down upon it. She gasped as the Floatzel spread her wide, her spade forming into an 'O' around his thick shaft. This comic book character was considerably larger than his Eevee form, but he was still able to get two thirds of his length inside of Ruby, which was plenty. He pulled her up and pushed her back down, letting out a pleased sigh from how tight she was now.

"Ohh..." Ruby moaned, her paws resting on his hands. He was in control now, holding her firmly in his grip as he thrust into her over and over. The flotation sac on his back squeaked against the grass with each forceful shove of his dick, and their speed was steadily increasing. The Eevee simply watched with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as the giant weasel's cock plunged inside of her like a jackhammer, molding her to his needs.

"Nnf... Ruby..." He mumbled, gritting his teeth and panting. His cock throbbed wildly, coating her insides with his watery fluids. "You're... perfect..."

He pushed into her even faster now, the little Eevee bouncing up and down his cock and moaning with her mouth wide open. It felt like she was expanding to accomodate his size, though it could be his imagination. The way her vulva wrapped around his dick felt incredible. He breathed in deeply through his mouth, rapidly approaching the point of no return.

With a powerful thrust, he slammed his cock as far as it would go inside of her and held her still, throbbing as he started to cum. Ruby moaned so loud her voice cracked and she gripped tight on his hands, bracing herself as warm spurts of seed flooded her womb. Each jet felt like it was about as much as his Eevee form's entire load, and there was no end to it. What's more, her pussy was so tightly wrapped around his dick that none of it spilled out of her and he just kept filling her up more and more. She watched with groggy eyes as her belly started to bulge from all the Floatzel cum.

"Oh my God..." Ruby moaned. The flood of cum finally started to slow down, and Rover grinned at the sight of her belly so swollen with his load.

"Ahh..." Rover let out a long, contented sigh. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this."

"Rover... all this cum..." She panted, looking down at her round belly. "I look like I'm expecting."

"Let's be honest here," Rover laughed. "You probably are."

"Shit, I guess you're right." Ruby gave a weak smile, her breaths strained from all the sex. "Well, if you've already knocked me up there's no reason to stop."

"Good point." Rover nudged her belly with one finger and smiled back. "Wanna pick another guy from the comic?"

\-----

http://www.furaffinity.net/user/anonymless/


End file.
